Soaring
by MortalAcademy
Summary: AU: Alec has promised Jace he'll visit, but he's a nervous flyer. Though fate might be working in his favor when he has a surprise seatmate beside him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to wonderful Cassandra Clare.

 **A/N:** I had motivation!

* * *

The plane had just left the tarmac of the runway and despite the soothing instructions and calming notions the pilot spoke over the speaker and hostesses fussing over him, Alec still felt uneasy. It was one thing he was never comfortable doing, flying. His preferred mode of transport would be to drive, at least then he knew he'd be in control of the vehicle and not putting his life in someone elses hands. Except on this occasion he had no choice, since they hadn't invented hover cars yet, and it was entirely impossible to drive from New York to London. So he was grinning and bearing the nine-hour flight for his best friend, Jace, who had recently moved across the Atlantic with his wife, Clary. It felt like forever ago when Jace had sprung the news on him that they were moving there, and that they wanted him to visit. And Alec being Alec, couldn't say no. So here he was with his seatbelt on tight enough to cut off circulation, knuckles turning white from his death grip on the armrest and his eyes screwed tightly shut. _Close your eyes and think of England as Jace would say_ he thought.

Time passed slowly when you flew, whether you watched the planes journey on that little screen inside the seat in front of you, watched crappy movies or just stared around the cabin. It never sped up. This was something Alec had noticed after the past three hours of sleeping and now being suddenly awake, since he was currently staring at his reflection in the dark screen in front of him. Yet something was different from when he first dosed off, it was when he turned his attention to the seat next to him that he noticed that difference. The seat that was once unoccupied beside him was now filled by a man, a very tall man at that; all long limbs, but muscular, and he literally glimmered. Not like shiny or having an aura around him, but he sparkled due to all of the glitter he wore. He had caramel coloured skin, ink black hair that stuck up at all angles and was dressed in the tightest black jeans with a bright purple shirt. From this angle that was all Alec could see of him, since his face was turned furthest away from him. _Go figure this would have to be the time that nature calls_ he thought.

Alec lightly tapped the man on his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch or make any movement at all. He tried again a couple more times, before he decided to resort to a slight shake, which in turn escalated into a rough shake. _This man could sleep like the dead_ he thought. On the third rough shake the man began to stir as he stretched his folded arms out in front of him, letting out a big yawn and blinked at Alec. It was then that Alec finally got a good look at the man sat beside him; he had oddly coloured eyes-a green with a yellow tinge-with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. He was beautiful, and it was at that thought that Alec realized the man was talking, while he was just staring.

"-sorry for just appearing next to you, it must have been a surprise for you to wake up too. I'll just move seats, don't worry about it." The man was saying with an apologetic undertone. Alec had stopped staring, but that didn't mean his blush had disappeared, he knew he was probably as red as a tomato. He didn't want the man to think he was offended by him being next to him.

"No, no you don't need to move. You weren't someone I expected to wake up too, but you don't need to move. I just need to umm.. well.. you know." Alec gestured with his arms towards the back of the plane where the bathrooms were situated. Now he knew that he was probably bordering on setting alight from the embarrassment, but the other man just seemed to smile and nod in understanding. The man got to his feet and stepped out into the aisle to let Alec out. As he stepped out and began walking up the aisle, the man stopped him with his hand on his arm. Alec was sure he felt an electrical tingle all up his arm at the brush of the man's fingertips.

"Are you sure you don't mind me sitting here? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." The man was smiling, then suddenly cocked his head to the side almost as if he was studying him. Alec returned his smile, ignoring the cocking of his head and threw a quick glance down at the mans hand when he wasn't looking.

"Really, I don't mind. If you want to move, you're welcome too, but I'm not going to tell you to move seats." Alec smiled up at the man with the glittering yellow-green eyes, who had yet to move his hand. If it was anyone else he was sure he'd of pushed the hand off his arm now, but something was stopping him too this time. But at the same time, he really did need to use the bathroom, so he turned to walk up the aisle. "But I do really need to..." The man chuckled a little at his situation and trying to word it in an appropriate manner, but waved him off up the aisle. Alec quickly hurried off.

* * *

When Alec had arrived back from the bathroom, he'd taken a little longer than usual because he was strangely nervous, and not just because of the flying. This man had gotten under his skin and he'd only known the man five minutes. Alec swore to himself in the small mirror within the on-flight toilet that it was just because he was out-of-this-world beautiful, and not because he actually radiated kindness. He tapped the man on the shoulder and just smiled down at him as the latter got to his feet so Alec could take his seat by the window. Once in his seat, Alec felt the man beside him take his seat, as he reattached his seatbelt he noticed the odd look the man in the seat beside him was giving.

"Nervous flyer?" The man asked kindly, with a small smile gesturing towards the seatbelt. Alec glanced down at his lap, then looked back up at the man, nodding.

"Ah, that would be a yes. I'm not a fan of not having control." As soon as the words left Alec's mouth, he mentally cursed himself for sharing so much information all at once. He could have just said yes and left it at that, but this man made him so comfortable. He blushed at his slip of words.

"Well at least you're not on your own now, my company might keep you-" The man was mid-sentence when the entire cabin shook and swung up and down in a bouncing motion. At least that was what it felt like to Alec, he suddenly gripped the armrests with both hands, turning his knuckles white. Sucking in a deep breath and closing his eyes tight, he was trying everything possible to figure out what was going on, and how he was going to deal with this. He could feel his breathing speed up and felt himself getting warmer because of the nerves and fear.

"Hey darling, are you okay? It's just a little bit of turbulence." The man was sat next to him as if nothing had happened, but as if it was something that happened daily. Alec hadn't even noticed the man calling him _'darling'_ as his mind was preoccupied with the shakes and bouncing of the cabin. Nevertheless, he shook his head quickly and took in a deep breath.

"No, I'm not. I really do not like turbulence." Alec was still holding tightly to the armrests, digging his nails into the plastic. His breathing never let up from deep breaths to sharp pants, and not once did he open his eyes. Not even when the man next to him pried his hand away from the armrest and intertwined their fingers together. He still didn't open his eyes when the man began rubbing soothing motions on the back of his hand with his thumb. Yet he was more relaxed in that moment than he ever had been.

As the turbulence came to a stop, Alec's breathing began to go back to normal and he slowly released the death grip on the armrest. Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced down at his hand intertwined with the mans next to him, then flickered his gaze back up to the owner of said hand, giving a sheepish smile. The man returned the smile without hesitation, as Alec took another quick glance at their hands. In honest opinion, Alec didn't want to let go, so he just smiled back up at the man again.

"Feeling a little better now?" It was the man who broke the silence between them, looking Alec over from head to toe. Almost like he was checking for injuries or any tremor of discomfort. Alec in return nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thank you for helping me through that, and thank you for that." As he trailed off, he gestured with his eyes down to their hands joined together, then gave a blushing smile on the way back up. The man looked down at their hands, then smiled and slightly looked nervous himself. If not a little embarrassed and worried. Alec didn't want him thinking the worst, or regretting doing it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it made you uncomfortable, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean it to make you feel that way-" The man was rambling away and falling over his apologies, as Alec cut him off by covering their joined hands with his free one. He didn't know how else to say he was okay with him doing it, because he knew he'd fall over his words if he tried that approach. The man looked down at his hand, then back up at his face, more importantly his eyes. When his blue met the man's yellow-green, something seemed to click and switch on like a light.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, if anything, you made me relax and actually feel safe." Alec whispered, mostly to himself, but he knew the man would have heard him. The man's reaction showed that he heard, because he was giving Alec one of those half smiles that showed awe and happiness. Alec's hand atop their joined hands was covered by the man's free hand.

"I'm glad, and after an ordeal such as that, I think it's only fair I get to know what your name is." At that Alec chuckled and nodded, smiling across at the man.

"I'm Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec. What about you?" Alec smiled as he asked his question. The other man seemed to be grinning from ear to ear at him, with a sparkle in his eye. _It made him all the more beautiful_ he thought.

"Well Alexander, I'm Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Magnus tipped his head in Alec's direction, since their hands were joined together and there was no room for a handshake. Alec mulled over the thought of the man's name in his head. _Magnus. It was a good name, he really liked it._ He smiled over at Magnus. "It's nice to meet you too, Magnus."

* * *

It felt like only minutes had passed since they had exchanged pleasantries of finding out names, before the pilot was talking over the speaker about how they were getting ready to make their descent into Heathrow Airport. Since finding out each others names, Alec and Magnus had talked non-stop about their lives, where they were traveling to; Magnus was traveling for a few days just for a getaway. Alec thought that Magnus had a very interesting life, just as Magnus had told him he thought Alec had a great life himself. Once they'd touched down on English soil and they'd been herded off of the plane in a messy fashion, in which the airline stated was orderly, Alec and Magnus went their separate ways to collect their luggage. Though they had agreed to meet up again in the lobby afterward.

Magnus had made his way through luggage collection a lot quicker than Alec, as he was stood beside his suitcase waiting for said blue-eyed man to make an appearance. He thought back to when he woke up to seeing those bright blue eyes that were framed by such long black lashes, he couldn't believe his luck. Alec was beautiful, and fate was working in his favor when he found out that he did in fact play for his team whilst they spoke on-board. It had only been around fifteen minutes, but he was excited to see Alec again. That was when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hi. I was worried you might have already left. I'm sorry I took so long, thank you for waiting." When Magnus turned, Alec smiled sheepishly up at him, scuffing his shoes against the side of his suitcase. Alec was relieved to see that Magnus didn't look upset or put out for having to wait, and let a weight fall off his shoulders. The way Alec was looking up at Magnus with such an innocent and open expression, his blue eyes twinkling under the lights, while chewing absent-mindedly on his lower lip; well it was just too much for Magnus. He lowered his hand luggage to rest on the top of his larger case, and swooped down towards Alec. Grasping the latter's face between his hands, he pressed their lips together and let out a sigh he felt like he'd been holding for a lifetime. Alec gasped against his mouth, but melted instantly into the kiss. It was passionate, heated and delicate all at once. Magnus had never kissed someone like Alec, and never wanted to kiss anyone else again. And Alec had never been kissed by anyone in such a way, and never wanted any other man to as long as he lived.

Alec reluctantly and slowly pulled away from the kiss, but kept his mouth mere inches away from Magnus's lips as he spoke. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I just had to, I've been drawn to you since you first ever looked at me. And just so you know, I'm not letting you get away now." Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him up against his body, resting their foreheads together. He knew people were no doubt watching, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. "I know we've just met, but I've felt a spark with you. So I'm not going anywhere now, you'll have to fight me, darling."

Alec brushed his nose up against Magnus's as he smiled, bordering on grinning. Of all the luck in the world, he never thought he would be lucky enough to find Magnus, nevermind having this man interested in him. Upon impulse he pressed a kiss to Magnus's bottom lip, smiling. "Want to know something too?" Magnus nodded, urging him to continue.

"When I first ever saw you, I saw that sparkle and didn't think I'd be lucky enough to have you take any interest in me at all. I'm so plain. So ditto, you'll have to fight me too! I'll stick with you for as long as you'll keep me." Alec smiled, blushing while Magnus grinned down at him, stealing a kiss.

"Deal. So does that mean I have to meet the family now, darling?" Magnus grinned playfully, running his thumbs in circles on Alec's shirt. In return Alec grinned, slapping him lightheartedly in return.

"Let's just get to the hotel first, okay?" Alec was smiling, running his hands up and down Magnus's arms as he spoke, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. The latter threw his head back laughing, looking down at him grinning mischievously, putting a hand over his heart.

"Oh, darling! We've only just met, whatever will you do to me alone in a hotel room!" Magnus was still laughing as Alec rolled his eyes, pushing against his chest to begin walking towards the exit of the airport. All the time expecting Magnus to follow, except the latter did something else entirely. Alec felt the taller man's hand wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand away from his suitcase, letting it clatter to the ground. While nestling his free hand into Alec's dark hair, leaning in closely as he spoke.

"You're going nowhere without me, Alexander. I'm yours, and you're mine now."

That was the last thing spoken for what felt like a lifetime as Magnus's lips descended down on Alec's. All the passion, desire, tension and every positive feeling was passed and possessed within the kiss. Alec felt like he was floating when Magnus was kissing him, he was just thankful for latter's hands anchoring him down to earth and into his body. If this is what soaring felt like, he could get use to flying as long as Magnus was by his side.

* * *

 **Review please!**


End file.
